


Attendance Notice

by Bookishnerd_9



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishnerd_9/pseuds/Bookishnerd_9
Summary: Neil is late for class thanks to Alison basically setting up residence in his bathroom, so he decides to drive even though he hates driving but his attendance is hanging by a thread and he really needs to get to class on time, what could possibly go wrong?? He thought





	Attendance Notice

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first ever attempt at fanfic i hope you like it please give me your feed back and recommendations and im sorry it got too long

Neil doesn’t like driving not because he’s bad, in fact he’s a pretty good driver, but he prefers walking and running it clears his head on his way to classes or just if he wanted some space for a while.

Right now he was driving like a madman through the streets as he was already having a late start on his day thanks to Alison monopolizing his bathroom just because she really liked his shampoo.

He was really cursing the day he went shopping with her and bought it with her because ever since he can’t really get her to shower in her room anymore, and always trying to look for backup fro m Matt his roommate was fruitless.

Seeing that he was really late by the time he hopped in the shower he decided to take the car so he won’t miss any more classes considering his attendance was already hanging by a thread.

Once there was no traffic ahead he was racing through the streets, that’s when Alison decided to text him their next shopping spree schedule.

Neil loved Alison he really did but right now she was really getting on his nerves sending text after text without getting the hint that he was ignoring her but that didn’t make her stop because she’s nothing if not persistent, seeing that his phone was starting to freeze from the assault of her texts he decided to text her a quick “driving, talk to you later”

Just as he picked up his phone and lowered his eyes for a second to type he bumped into something, the sound of impact made him drop his phone and immediately bring his feet on the breaks.

He stayed in the car for a minute his heart racing in his chest and his knuckles turning white from gripping wheel too hard and kept repeating to himself please be something not someone over and over until he found people gathering around something few feet from his car and one of them started shouting at Neil.

Neil broke out of his shaken state, went out of the car towards the cluster of people, he elbowed his way through them trying to make sure that he didn’t hit someone, but as his luck goes he found himself standing over a boy his age with pale blonde hair clutching his ribs and staring into the sky with panicked eyes.

When Neil knelt beside him and found that the boy was clearly having trouble breathing his heart started racing again it was painful and the rush in his ear prevented him from hearing what the people around him were saying, he just wanted to comfort the guy he hit and take him to a hospital he was clearly in soo much pain but trying too much to conceal it.

As Neil reached out his hand towards the guy he practically jumped out of his reach then immediately doubled over in pain, Neil didn’t really understand what happened but the guy stared at him with murder in his eyes and Neil really couldn’t move it was like he was being held in place by that look.

The guy took a deep breath that resulted in him wheezing “ Are you a complete and an utter idiot?! Who the hell gave you keys you fucking moron?!” He asked Nail in the calmest tone ever that it was actually chilling to the bone. Neil’s mind chose that exact moment to short circuit and all he came up with was “what??”

“In case you're too stupid to realize this on your own you crossed a fucking red light and hit me with that excuse of a car of yours”

Neil’s first response was “what’s wrong with my car” but thankfully he didn’t say it out loud,

“Look I’m incredibly sorry I really don’t know what happened i just looked away for just a second to answer a text and i was running really late,......”

“Did i ask for your life story you idiot” they guy cut in before Neil could finish, but he was really running out of breath and clutching his side harder Neil realized so he decided to ignore him and went on

“Look let me help you up and get you to a hospital there’s one not far from here you’re obviously in a lot of pain and I’m not leaving you on the street”

“How chivalrous of you” the guy muttered and followed it by some angry words under his breath that Neil was sure he was cursing him but was that Germane he was muttering in!!! Neil forced himself to focus,

“Are you going to let me help you or are we spending the rest of the day in the middle of the road”

Neil retorted impatiently.

The guy gave him a once over then started getting up but immediately fell on his knees with one hand bracing him against the street and the other clutching his ribs, Neil approached him again and when he was close to him the guys head whipped up so fast it must’ve hurt.

Neil put his hands up for the guy to see where they were, he didn’t know what his deal was but he clearly doesn’t like being touched,

“Let me help you up tell me where can i hold you and i wont move my hands from there I promise or you can lean on me if you want whichever makes you comfortable” Neil finished and put his hands in his pockets to show the guy that he really meant what he said.

It seemed like forever but it was just a minute before the guy gestured for Neil to come closer,

“If i put my arm around your shoulders i want you to keep your hands in your pocket, it’s bad enough that we’re going to a hospital”

Neil really didn’t understand that last remark but he nodded and dug his hands deeper in his pockets, he went to the guys other side knelt beside him and waited for him to put his arm around his shoulder.

When he did Neil made sure to keep his distance from the guy without him loosing his grip on his shoulder, Neil looked at him the guy nodded without looking at Neil then they started getting up. It wasn’t easy really the further they stand the more pained the guy look and start digging his hand deeper in Neil shoulder and by the time they were up and walking slowly Neils shoulder began to hurt from the death grip, he wanted to offer holding the guy upright but thought better of it.

When they made it to the car the guy released Neil from his death grip as Neil opened the door for him, he braced himself for a moment before painfully getting in the car and Neil was trying really hard no to reach out and help him, he balled his fists in his pockets to prevent his hand from moving.

Once the guy was in the car Neil settled and started the car he turned to his silent, glaring companion and said “seat belt” the look he received was really enough to raise the dead just so they could die again from that look, Neil swallowed hard then started driving.

“I’m Neil by the way”

“Oh hi Neil the idiot who texts and drives and kill people in his wake”

Neil physically flinched from that remark as it brought flashbacks from his life on the run, a life to that very day he was trying to bury he didn’t know if the guy noticed his flinch or not but if he did he stayed silent eyes fixed on the road and breath getting heavier.

Buy the time they made it to the hospital the guy was wheezing really, Neil jumped out of the car to get a wheelchair and someone to help him a nurse came with a wheelchair and when he opened the guy’s door and reached for him he leveled the nurse with a death glare

“ Don’t you fucking dare touch me or i will kill you” he deadpanned,

Neil gave the nurse an apologetic look and crouched down next to the door,

“Look man you gotta help me here...”

“I will lean against you like earlier and you can place your hand on my back, my upper back not lower” the guy cut in

Neil was silent for a moment then nodded, he helped him out of the car and again tried to keep as much distance between the as possible when he started lowering him in the wheelchair

“I’m not sitting in that thing” they guy said

Neil huffed and tried to stay as patient as possible and not let his tongue get the better of him said “what do you want to do?”

“Well, walk inside is that so hard to realize”

Neil rarely felt like he was stupid but this guy just knew how to make him look the like stupidest person to ever walk this earth, so Neil looked at the nurse who was deeply offended buy the guy’s attitude, shrugged and started walking.

Finally the made it to the ER and the nurse started to fill the guy’s information who Neil now realized his name is Andrew Minyard until the doctor came to check up on him. The nurse finished quickly, told them it won’t be long for the doctor to come and left them.

They stayed silent for a while Neil really didn’t know how long he was busy staring at the guy... Andrew to notice how much time had passed.

Andrew was shorter than Neil not that Neil was tall himself but still Andrew was a few inches shorter than him and he had that look like he couldn’t care less where he was or what he was doing but Neil couldn’t help notice his eye frantically moving around the ER room in a way Neil knew to well from studying all the exits in any new place he was in, also the way Andrew’s shoulders tightened a little whenever a nurse or a doctor passed near them.

“You’re staring” Andrew declared

Neil hadn’t realized he was staring, he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and thanked god that Andrew wasn’t looking at him, “Im really sorry for hitting you I didn’t do it on purpose I promise i was late like a told you and i had to check my phone, please accept my apology”

“I don’t like that word don’t use it with me again”

“What word??” Neil asked confused

“That word please,” Andrew said it like a snarl “I don’t like it don’t use it with me again”

 

Neil was going to ask him why but a doctor finally came for them with a smile in his face that didn’t reach his tired eyes “So you got hit by a car” the doctor said while holding Andrews information chart.

Andrew didn’t utter a single word he stayed starring at the doctor his body rigid in a full fight or flight mode that Neil was painfully familiar with, so when he realized that Andrew wasn’t going to talk he said “Yes, i hit him with my car I wasn’t paying attention so i crossed a red light, i think he might have a broken rib”

“Well I’ll be the judge of that” the doctor said setting Andrew’s chart aside,

“You can wait for him outside while we finish up here” the doctor informed Neil, he started walking but a look back at Andrew made him stop in his tracks, he was clutching the bed sheet with his free hand soo hard Neil was sure the fabric was going to tear and his body became even rigid if that was possible,

“Is it okay if i stayed?” Neil asked

“Well yes but it would be better if you waited outside”

“Thank you but i will stay here with Andrew to keep him company he doesn’t really like hospitals”

At that Andrew slid his gaze towards Neil quickly then continued staring at the wall but Neil didn’t miss the curt nod Andrew gave him.

As the doctor started to help Andrew out of his jacket he stopped him and gestured for Neil to come help him instead, Neil was really baffled by that request but he went silently over to Andrew and helped him out of his black leather jacket and when Neil turned away from Andrew to fold his jacket and place it on the bed beside him only did he notice Andrew’s arms, they were peppered with angry whit scars from his wrist to his elbows Neil averted his eyes quickly so he won’t make Andrew feel even more uncomfortable but the image of his scarred arms stayed with him and his mind wondered to similarly scared chest and back not to mention the ugly burned tissue visible to everyone on his face.

Thankfully the doctor seemed oblivious to Andrew’s arms and was focused on lifting his shirt to examine his ribs, once the doctor started touching Andrew he immediately screwed his eyes shit and started gritting his teeth and Neil’s heart broke he didn’t know Andrew he just met him but he felt like he really knew him because obviously both of them were running from something.

Neil tapped Andrew’s clenched fist ever so gently with his hand to get his attention and when Andrew opened his eyes again Neil wanted to scream for the vulnerability he saw in them shook him to the core, so he turned his hand palm up and silently offered it to Andrew without reaching out, Andrew looked at Neil’s hand then back up to Neil once, twice then gingerly placed his hand in Neil’s and Neil couldn’t help a small sigh of relief when he saw some of the tension leave Andrew’s shoulder.

Andrew muttered “Idiot” under his breath but Neil couldn’t help but smile, Neil didn’t know why his heart was fluttering and his stomach was flipping, maybe he was an idiot after all he thought.

Finally the doctor finished declared Andrew had badly bruised ribs but nothing was broken thankfully, wrote him some painkillers and cleared him.

As the doctor left Andrew literally sagged in relief and as he attempted to put his jacket back on, Neil once again put his fists in his pockets so he won’t reach out to help Andrew without permission, after some grunts on Andrew’s side and heavy cursing in English and what now Neil knew to be German for sure, “Do you need a hand?” Neil asked quietly

“Fine, yes, whatever” was Andrew’s response

When once again they were settled back in the car Neil turned to Andrew, “At least let me buy you your medication that’s the least i could do”

“And did you think i was gonna buy it my self, you got us into this mess”

Neil really couldn’t help but smile at the remark and Andrew retorted back “Idiot” at that Neil really laughed and Andrew shot him a look that should’ve mortified him but really all it did was make Neil blush.

A few minuets into the ride Andrew stated “I was late this morning and forgot to wear my arm bands, and I don’t really like doctors I have some ...... bad memories with them”

Neil was startled by that declaration because he didn’t ask Andrew why he was so tense, he would never ask him that he was torn between whether to say something back or to stay silent but he decided that if Andrew gave him that piece of personal note he was going to return the favor,

“Trust me that ugly thing on my cheek is not the only one I’ve got, there is plenty where that came from under that shirt”

Neil didn’t wait for an answer and he didn’t get one but he knew that Andrew acknowledged what he said and somehow Neil wasn’t ashamed or afraid how Andrew was gonna react when he said these words in fact the words came out as easily as breathing but Neil decided to think about that later and for now focus on the road ahead so they wouldn’t both end up in the hospital again.

The rest of the ride was silent but it was a comfortable silence the only sound was from the radio Neil was playing. It turned out Andrew was staying in the same dorm building as Neil with his twin brother Aaron, their cousin Nicky and his friend Kevin. Neil wondered how he never ran into Andrew before and made a mental note to stop by the second floor every once in a while.

He parked the car, got to Andrew’s side and waited with his fists in his pocket, Andrew gestured for him so he crouched by his side until Andrew’s arm was secure on his shoulders “Arm around my back, my upper back not lower”

Neil nodded silently and did as was told, thankfully the elevator was working so they took it to the second floor, Neil walked Andrew to his dorm room.

They stood facing the door silently before Neil said “Do you want me to knock or......” and Andrew said at the same time “can i kiss you yes or no”

Neil was dumbstruck, he wasn’t even sure he heard him right so he blinked once, twice “what??!!!!”

At that Andrew rolled his eyes so hard Neil was sure they will get stuck at the back of his head but Andrew repeated him self “Can i kiss you, yes or no” making sure to enunciate and stop between every word so Neil would understand and Neil really couldn’t talk so he just nodded.

Andrew was getting really frustrating and started shifting his weight on his other foot and said calmly but impatiently “Yes or No Josten i need you to say the fucking word”

“Y..” Neil gulped then tried again “yes you can kiss me yes”

Andrew tilted his head up and Neil lowered his head to meet him half way, Andrew brushed his lips against Nail’s but Neil chased his mouth not nearly having enough. When Neil’s reaction proved to Andrew that it was really a Yes he kissed Neil again longer and harder that time and when they broke apart for air Neil rested his forehead against Andrew’s eyes still closed and a ghost of a smile on his lips “Idiot” Andrew said loudly but Neil only laughed.

When Neil made sure that Andrew was settled in his room and that he was being taken care of he left and went up to his room.

Thankfully the room was empty his roommates probably having dinner out and he had the bathroom all to himself after a quick shower he couldn’t shake the ghost of Andrew’s lips away, the way they softly brushed against him but harder, more demanding but still so gentle he found himself smiling stupidly to himself. When he finally decided to stop thinking about Andrew which he didn’t and get some work done as he opened his laptop a new mail popped up with subject “Attendance Notice” he banged his head against his desk in frustration but he didn’t care as much as he should because if he had gotten to class on time he wouldn’t have met a certain feisty, sharp tongued, 5’0” guy.


End file.
